TRTSS42: In Memory of a Grand Dame!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome, one of Starfleet's fineset, must do the hardest thing he has ever done: officiate a funeral for his wife, Amb. Laxwana Troi of Betazed. This is a Ranma Half x Star Trek crossover featuring guests galore from TNG, DS9 and VOY, and other series, in an AU setting. This story is part of the TRT series. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS42: In Memory of a Grand Dame! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Thanks for the Memories", post-"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: I don't know why I didn't do a tribute story to the late actress Majel Barrett-Rodenberry, who died from leukemia back in 2008. This is especially since one of the character that she played, the Betazoid Ambassador Laxwana Troi, had married Ranma Saotome in order to protect her son from being claimed by the son's biological father. So, without further ado, here is my tribute to the "First Lady of Trekdom". Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

December 18, 2386 (One year before the "Hobus Star Incident"): Federation Station "Deep Space 9" (Bajor Star System).

_Station Log, Stardate: 63961.94. With my younger counterpart safely returned to his proper time and place, I can now look forward to spending the holidays with friends and family members alike. After all, with holidays—whether they be Christmas, Festivus, the Winter Solstice, Life Day or whatever—comes the inevitable gift exchanges and merriment. Thus, that is the benefit of celebrating the holidays, in spite of the religiosity behind them…_

Commodore Ranma Saotome sits back in his office near Operations and sighs. In the not-too-distant future, Ranma is suppose to get a promotion and a new assignment as "Sector Chief" next year, replacing Admiral Herb, which included Deep Space Nine, the Antares Shipyards and Starbase 375. Getting a promotion and a new assignment would mean allowing the Bajoran Starfleet officer Captain Ro Laren to assume command of the Federation station, after Captain Kira Nerys—formerly of the now-incorporated Bajoran Militia—indicated that she wanted to pursue her religious studies, under the direction of her mentor Opaka Sulan, the previous Kai of Bajor, with the goal of becoming a Vedek. Ranma wasn't sure if he wanted to move his office to his new command, but felt that his continued presence would be a disruption to Ro's independence as the next station commander.

"Man, have the years gone by," Ranma mused, as he thought back to the things that have happened to him during the past eight or so years …

Ranma thought about how the USS "Voyager" returned to the Alpha Quadrant as heroes, after the Borg Collective fell under new management, with his daughter Six of Nine becoming the new Borg Queen, while his god-daughter Seven of Nine became both the Borg Ambassador and the designated "Sailor Borg". Subsequently, a new network conduit of "Stargates" are opened up throughout the Delta Quadrant, thanks the efforts of Science Officer Katrina "Katy" Janeway, the daughter of Ranma and Captain Katherine Janeway, allowing the famous Earth aviator Amelia Earhart to return to Earth for the first time since her abduction in 1937. At the same time, Ranma is promoted to the rank of "Commodore", and assumes command of Deep Space Nine, with Kira Nerys, serving as interim station commander previously, continuing her role as the Bajoran liaison officer, while commanding the USS "Defiant".

Ranma thought about how he had to intervene in internal Klingon politics, when Ran'Qo, daughter of Ranma and B'Etor, was kidnapped by Klingon religious extremists, who thought that the girl was an omen to the decline of the Klingon Empire. It was only when it was revealed that Ran'Qo was the direct descendent of the first Klingon Emperor, Kahless the Unforgettable, that Ran'Qo right to become the legitimate ruler of the empire was secured.

Ranma thinks about his friend, Ryouga Hibiki, commander of the USS "Reliant", and how he managed to avert open warfare between the avian race, the Tezwa and the Klingons. Ryouga's actions enabled Ranma to discover that Admiral William "Bill" Clifton Ross had secretly placed advanced weaponry on the Tezwa homeworld as a precaution for a full-scale invasion of the Federation. Unfortunately, the Tezwa decided to use these weapons to invade the Klingon colony world of Qi'V'ol. Ranma had directed Ryouga to handle the situation, since it was known that Ryuoga was Ranma's rival, while Ranma kept the Klingons at bay while forcing Ross and those who approved of his plan to retire early.

Ranma thinks about how he had to deal with a rogue faction within his old group, Section 31, after Admiral Nabiki Kuno, the head of the agency, is nearly-assassinated for her attempts to reform the agency, in light of the fallout from the Tezwa Incident. Only after the defeat of the rogues' coup attempt, by placing a handpicked candidate to be the new President of the United Federation of Planets, did Nabiki successfully institute the reforms, which, ironically, made her politically stronger. Even now, Ranma wondered if Nabiki had set the entire matter up, considering the fact that it is difficult for her to die.

Ranma thinks about the return of Usagi Tsukino from the Gamma Quadrant, having completed her tenure as the Federation ambassador to the Dominion, a position originally used to "punish" Usagi for her unorthodox methods used during the "Dominion War". Usagi decided to go on a much needed sabbatical in order to weigh her options for her career, while overseeing the continued development of the Bene Gesserit and the Jedi Order on the planets Ceti Alpha V, which has undergone planetary restoration for year, and Genesis Prime, respectively, within the Mutara Sector.

Ranma thinks about his participation in the wedding of the newly promoted William T. Riker to Deanna Troi, and how he served as "Father of the Bride" in the wedding, since Deanna's biological father, Ian Troi, had died years before. He also thinks about Ambassador Worf's decision to return to Starfleet, as well as the discovery of another Soong-type android named while en route to see the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire.

Ranma thinks about his clone "Shinzon" of Remus, sister planet of Romulus, created to be the perfect weapon against Ranma, a man who is still known for being responsible for the humiliating defeat of the Romulan Star Empire during the "Earth-Romulan War of 2160". Once Shinzon seized power as "Praetor" of the empire, he made a bid to take over the Federation, only to be defeated by his "clone-father". Later, after being placated by wiser heads, including Ranma's mother Nodoka, who accepted Shinzon as a member of the House of Masaki, Shinzon vows to honor the peace between the Federation and the Romulans, as well as protect the heir of the Imperial throne Princess T'Suki, daughter of the late Romulan emperor Shiarkiek and Usagi Tsukino, with the help of Admiral Sela by his side. Ranma was glad that under Shinzon's leadership, the Remans, a previously enslaved race, were finally gaining recognition as full citizens of the Romulan Star Empire.

Ranma thinks about how when Captain Picard decides to accept the position of Federation-at-Large, he recommends Usagi to become Picard's replacement as the new captain of the Enterprise-E, once the ship's refit has been completed. Although Usagi was not pleased with having Ranma pulling her out of retirement so soon, the Moon Princess does accept the promotion after Admiral Katherine Janeway herself pays her visit to a winter retreat in Siberia, Russia (Earth).

Ranma also thinks about the return of Gary Mitchell, a human-turned-entity, who returns from the dead on Delta Vega, thanks to Phazon Energy, due to the machinations of the "Space Pirates" of planet Urtraghus. Ranma remembers how he learned that the famous bounty hunter, Samus Aran, was really his daughter by way of the Bajoran Kira Nerys; Samus' Bajoran legacy was hidden in order to protect her during the Cardassian Occupation from years before.

Ranma recalls how, thanks to the machinations of an insane version of Sailor Pluto, who secretly helped the Space Pirates restore Gary Mitchell. It was learned that Sailor Pluto was determined to create a Crystal Tokyo that was not influenced by his involvement in Usagi's life, resulting in his death at the hands of Gary. However, the unintended consequence was that Usagi, mad with grief, would create an interstellar empire. It would take the efforts of the immortal "Z Warrior" Son Goku, who was immune to the changes of the timeline, thanks to having merged with the dragon god Shin Long previously, to undo what Sailor Pluto had caused. In the end, Ranma gets to know his daughter, while Usagi sets off on the first of two five-year missions as Captain of the USS "Enterprise-E"

Ranma thinks about the death of Janeway, thanks to a Borg doomsday weapon, dubbed "Ad Infinitum", a name to describe the weapons ability to absorb everything in its path, rather than just assimilate specific species and technology for what was useful. This event would unite the newly dubbed "Borg Cooperative" and the Federation under a common threat for the first time. Later, thanks to the discovery of the long-lost NX-02 "Columbia", and the return of its commanding officer, Erika Hernandez, the origins of the Borg were discovered. With this information, and with the help of Erika's benefactors, the Caelier, the threat of the Borg Collective was stopped once and for all, never again to be a hostile species to the galaxy at large.

Ranma thinks about how several of the Federation's other neighbors, such as the Gorn, the Breen the Tholians, the Orions, the Space Pirates and other non-aligned worlds form the "Typhon Pact" in order to take advantage of the fallout from the Borg crisis. Since then, the Typhon Pact has become increasingly hostile to the Federation, with Ranma concluding that it will be a matter of time before the alliance becomes a threat to the stability of the Alpha Quadrant.

Ranma thinks about his role as "The Warrior of the Prophets", a title given to him as one of three—with the first two being the "The Poet" and "The Emissary"—who would usher the Bajoran people to Paradise. Thus far, he, Kai Bareil Antos, who took the place of Kai Winn Adami, when she graciously retired rather than be publicly exposed for cavorting with the war criminal Skrain Dukat of Cardassia. Since then, in spite of Ranma record of performing "Black Operations" during the ten-year "Federation-Cardassian War", in which Ranma's group racked up more kills than any other tactical unit, Ranma works with the new Cardassian liaison, Gul Akellen Macet, ironically Dukat's cousin, who purposely wore a beard to distinguish himself from Dukat. This was on top of the fact that Ranma had to deal with the twin threats of the Cult of the Pagh Wraiths—who almost succeeded in permanently altering the timeline—and the Parasite Plague, which almost meant the end of the Trill symbiotic lifeforms. He uses his connections to the Anla'Shoto—the "rangers" of the Interstellar Alliance—to root out this threat. It was during the time of that plague that Ezri Dax, who had moved on from being Counselor to becoming a starship Captain in her own right, began to develop a relationship. This was due, in part, to Dax's past as 'Vesper Dax', to whom Ranma was briefly married until Vesper's untimely demise.

Ranma thinks about how one of Android Cell's miniature versions of Dr. Gero's creation, called "Cell, Jr.", had awoken from a hundred year-old stasis, and proceeded to track down all the surviving Z Warriors of Chikyuu in order to kill them, culminating in a showdown that destroyed one of Bajor's moons. With the help of the Prophets, Cell, Jr. is sent to a place farther than the farthest star, yet closer than a heartbeat. In spite of the loss, a new moon is being constructed, thanks to Ranma's connections to Jurai.

And, of course, Ranma thinks about what happened recently, when he had exchanged places with a younger version of himself, thanks to the Prophets, and the mishap that had been caused because of it, especially when Cell, Jr. managed to return to seek revenge on Ranma. Ironically, Cell, Jr., not knowing what was going on at the time, decided to not kill the younger Ranma until he was strong enough to challenge the android, and thus took off for part unknown, vowing to return to Bajor one day.

"Yep," Ranma said. "We had quite a ride these past years…"

Just then, the doorbell rang to his office.

"Come," Ranma said, as he straightens himself out.

Captain Kira enters the door, not sure how she should tell her friend and commanding officer the news that she had gotten from Betazed.

Ranma sees Kira's expression, and frowns.

"What is it?" Ranma asked. "Samus isn't coming? 'Cuz, I know we invited her for a family thing on short notice-"

"No, it's, well, we just got a communiqué from Betazed," Kira said, as she hands over the personal access data device (PADD) to Ranma. "It's from Mr. Hom."

"Wait," Ranma said, as he took the PADD. "Mr. Hom rarely communicates with anyone unless…"

Ranma quickly reads the message and frowns.

"Ranma?"

"I want you to contact the Captain Riker, Ambassador Picard and Usagi for me," Ranma said. "And clear the schedule for me."

"Ranma, we're suppose to have a meeting with the High Council on Bajor next week concerning some last minute business concerning reparations from the Cardassian Union-"

"I know, Nerys," Ranma replied. "Mr. Hom…well, there is no other way for me to say this. But…Laxwana just passed away this morning."

"What?" Kira said. "How-?"

"Apparently, she had a rare form of cancer that had gone undiagnosed for years."

"But, shouldn't Ambassador Troi have said something about her illness to you before now?" Kira said.

"I don't know why she would not tell me about what is going on," Ranma said, as he leans back in his seat. "The last time I spoke to her was last month, when we met on Earth during a diplomatic conference concerning the Typhon Pact. Heck, we even made a dinner date out of it, while discussing which school Ian would attend next year."

"You've really been a great step-father to you son, Ranma," Kira said.

"I had to be, since I don't particularly like his father, Ambassador Jeyal of Tavnia Prime. And since I am of royal lineage, Jeyal could not deny me the right to raise his son, since Laxwana turned to me to be her husband instead."

"About that, we should discuss how Samus fits in, as far as Juraian and Klingon politics are concerned," Kira said. "After all, I don't want her to be affected by YOUR dealings."

"Got it," Ranma said, as he gets up from his seat. "Anyway, I got to break the news of what happened to the wife."

"Which one?"

"Funny," Ranma said, as he walks out of his office. While he was not in a laughing mood, Ranma did like having his train of thought broken, since he didn't want to think of the possibility that he could have saved his wife's life, but didn't because he was too busy for her…

Ranma was determined to do right by Laxwana Troi of Betazed, even if he couldn't help his wife in life.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Second Note: There is a lot of exposition in this first "chapter", but I wanted to indicate what Ranma has been doing since the end of "Star Trek: Voyager". Feel free to ask me if you want an expansion on some of the things that I have covered thus far.**

**Next Time: A husband says good-bye while learning more about his wife, even as everyone else looks on. See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS42: In Memory of a Grand Dame! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a two-part story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after the events of "Thanks for the Memories", post-"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: I don't know why I didn't do a tribute story to the late actress Majel Barrett-Rodenberry, who died from leukemia back in 2008. This is especially since one of the character that she played, the Betazoid Ambassador Laxwana Troi, had married Ranma Saotome in order to protect her son from being claimed by the son's biological father. So, without further ado, here is my tribute to the "First Lady of Trekdom". Enjoy…**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Down in Ranma's suite, Princess Sasami of Jurai was preparing a family meal for her husband and children, Kang and Vesper, even as the wood droids Azaka and Kamidaka monitored the family. Since the return of the original Juraian knights Azaka and Kamidaka, the droid versions were given to Sasami as her personal escort whenever she and the children are away from Jurai.

"Mmmmmm," Sasami said, as she sampled her dish. Even after all these years, the princess was still a lover of good culinary, which is why she loved cooking fresh meals for friends and family.

"I do believe that Ranma will love this newest confection, Azaka…Kamidaka," Sasami said with a smile.

"You certainly have endeavored to know more about Bajoran cuisine, Princess Sasami," Azaka said.

"Your talent in the culinary arts is only surpassed by your skills in the martial arts, My Lady," Kamidaka said.

"Flattery will get you know where-"

Just then, Sasami's empathic skills kick in. She could feel her husband Ranma's distress…

"Um, Azaka, Kamidaka, can you take the children to play in the holosuite at 'Quark's', until I call them for dinner?" Sasami said.

"Of course, princess," Azaka said.

"Prince Kang, Princess Vesper!" Kamidaka called. "It is play time!"

"Alright!" Kang said with a smile, as he closes his sketch book, even as his sister Vesper sits across from him. The boy liked to draw, particularly of warriors, soldiers and martial artists, and was quite good at his craft. But what he did like better was being a martial artist like his father Ranma.

"I hope to get some training time in…"

"You and your fighting," Vesper scoffed, as she closes her book on Quantum Mechanics. "While you get to play with your toys, I can use the holosuite to study how molecules function in a state of flux."

"You dweeb! That's no fun…"

"Now, you two behave yourselves," Sasami said, as she gives her children a hug.

"Aw, Mom," Kang said. "I wish you wouldn't do all that mushy stuff. I'm trying to be a true warrior, you know…"

A short time later, Ranma arrives back to his home, where his wife was waiting for him.

"Ranma?" Sasami said with hesitance. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not," Ranma said, as he sits down on the family couch. "I'm never okay whenever a friend or a family member has died."

"Oh, Ranma," Sasami said, as she sat next to her husband, and then comforted him. "What now?"

"I'll have to call up the appropriate people, and make arrangements with the government of Betazed about how to conduct the funeral, since Lwaxana is a dignitary of importance," Ranma said. "But…there is one thing I need to do in her honor, and don't know how you and anyone else will react to it."

"What is it, Ranma?" Sasami asked.

Ranma, hesitantly so, begins to tell his wife of a secret that he and Lwaxana have been keeping for years, one that not even Usagi knew about…

"Oh, Ranma," Sasami said with a sigh.

"See what I mean?" Ranma said. "I have no choice but to tell Deanna the truth about Lwaxana and me, and what I did isn't exactly aboard-board either."

"Well, I will support you in your…truth-telling," Sasami said. "But, when will your mother know about this?"

"She'll know the same time everyone else will know, since she, as Jurai's ambassador, will be in attendance with many other dignitaries at Lwaxana's funeral."

"Okay," Sasami said. "Well, it looks like the children and I will be staying here longer."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he squeezed Sasami's hand gently. "I'll need your strength for the days ahead, that's for sure…"

A wee k later, at the Troi Estate, where Lwaxana would be buried on her ancestral lands, those that knew the Federation ambassador were milling about in preparation for the actual funeral ceremonies…

"I have to say that you have done an excellent job, Commodore," said Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard, Federation Ambassador-at-Large.

"Well, I did have help from Deanna, Mr. Hom and Sasami," Ranma said. He and other Starfleet officers were wearing black variants of their dress uniform.

"You mean, Princess Sasami?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, I'll have her to thank, then…"

"Ranma, it's time," said Deanna, as she gently pulls at Ranma. She had been serving as Counselor aboard the USS Titan, which was commanded by her husband, Captain William T. Riker for a few years now. It was only recently Deanna and William had told Lwaxana of their intention to have another child, making the number of children that the couple had being four, which was unusual considering the fact that the family would be living on a starship most of the time.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he took another gulp of Romulan Ale, before he would begin the funeral for Lwaxana Troi…

"…And so, I conclude that in spite of her fiery, unorthodox ways, Lwaxana Troi can never be accused of not being passionate of her role as a force for peace and prosperity," Picard said, as he addressed the audience. He then motioned towards Ranma.

"Now, Commodore Saotome will conclude our time to honor Lwaxana Troi with some final words."

"Thank you, Ambassador," Ranma said, as he nods his head. "Well, as the husband to Lwaxana, it is my job, according to Betazoid customs, to share some insight on her strength of character…"

Pause.

"So, without further ado, I will tell the story of a time when Lwaxana and I had an affair, shortly before Lwaxana and Ian lost their first child, Kestra…"

Ranma begins the story how he, as the Captain of the Enterprise-B, first open diplomatic relations with Betazed, with the help of Lwaxana's father, a prominent politician from the Fifth House of Betazed. As part of the festivities, a young Lwaxana was offered to Ranma as part of the cementing of relations between the Federation and Betazed. Ranma turned down the offer, saying that he couldn't take on a child bride, but would remain close to the family regardless.

"In fact, when she and Ian had gotten married, I was named godfather to any children Lwaxana wanted to have, even though Ian wanted his best friend Elias to be godfather," Ranma said, referring to Elias Vaughn, a Starfleet officer Ranma knew even during the waning days of Captain James T. Kirk. "So, I was honored when Kestra was born, whom I swore to protect as if she was my own child…"

Pause.

"And then, Usagi and I departed to deep space to participate in the Hansen Expedition, with our daughter Hoshiko in tow, with the intent on returning with more insight on a species of aliens that will leave a mark on the Alpha Quadrant."

"The Borg," Seven-of-Nine said quietly. As the Borg Cooperative ambassador to the Federation, Seven's job was to address past grievances from the old Borg regime while paving new relations for her people…

Ranma explains how the tragedy of the Hansen Expedition resulted in Usagi being sent to Betazoid for psychiatric care, over the lost of Hoshiko. Meanwhile, Ranma wasn't faring any better, blaming himself for not doing enough to protect his family and the other on board the SS "Raven", the ship of the Hansen Expedition. In fact, Ranma was invited to stay with Lwaxana while Usagi was being treated at the mental health facility that the ambassador of Betazed had recommended.

And then, the nightmares came.

"In every case, I was helpless," Ranma said. "I would wake up in a room that was destroyed by my attempts to fight back the Borg. That's when Lwaxana, well, dealt with the situation the best way she could, although, she would later admit that there was still some linger feelings of affection that she felt for me from a long time ago…"

Pause.

"And then, you were born, Deanna," Ranma said, as he turned towards Deanna, who, curiously, did not seem to show any emotions. However, Usagi was surprised by this admission.

"Ranma?" Usagi said.

"I'm sorry, Bunny," Ranma said. "I…I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want Lwaxana to face any sort of scandal that her position as ambassador might experience…"

Pause.

"Lwaxana would keep what had happened between us a secret, in order to spare Ian's feelings, even so far as to have medical data on Deanna's birth faked. I don't know if Ian ever found out that I had an affair with his wife, but I should have told him the truth nevertheless…"

Pause.

"I stand before you all, not to admit not just my guilt for what happened, but to let you know that Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx and Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed was not just a wife and mother, but a lover who loved life itself, and who cared for others when not warranted," Ranma said. "That is the legacy she leaves behind, and while I will accept your scorn and derision for the choices I have made, I highly recommend that you keep your opinions to yourselves, in regards to the choices Lwaxana made in accepting me a fiancé, as a lover, and finally, as her husband…"

Pause.

"And now, we can conclude this service…"

Later, Deanna finds Ranma alone in the family garden.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" Deanna asked.

"I should say the same thing," Ranma said, as he took a sip of his Klingon blood wine.

"Well, first, let's not do this," Deanna said, as she took the bottle from Ranma.

"Hey!"

"And secondly, let me say that most of us already knew that you were my…father."

"…What?"

"Mother may have doctored my medical records, but she couldn't do so with my children," Deanna said.

"…Oh."

"Yes. Imagine Will's surprise that my first child, Ian, had Juraian genes?"

"I'm surprise he didn't think that you and I, well, 'did it'," Ranma said, referring to the time when Deanna was mysteriously impregnated by a 'Star Child', early on during the maiden voyage of the USS Enterprise-D, years ago.

"He did think of that, at first. But, after careful analysis of my and Ian's respective genetic backgrounds, Beverly learned that I was your…daughter."

"Wait, after all this time, why didn't you tell me this early on?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I did not want to pry into family affairs, which I knew involved Mother," Deanna said. "And Mother insisted that she deal with this matter in her own way…"

Pause.

"Besides, she likes the idea of me being a princess."

"Humph. So, what now?"

"We honor Mother's memory by being the family we were meant to be," Deanna said. And that's starting with seeing Barin's needs."

"Humph…"

Pause.

"Can I have my bottle back?" Ranma asked.

"No," Deanna said. "If you are going to be an active member of my family, no more debauchery, and that includes your drinking and womanizing."

"Aww, man…"

**Fin.**


End file.
